


You Are My Sunshine

by HenceNothingRemains



Category: The Backstagers (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Backstage, Because Polaroid, Boys In Love, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with a Sad Ending, I just want these two to be happy I swear, Idiots in Love, Just taking the lord's name in vain lol, M/M, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BACSTAGERS VOLUME TWO, Major character death - Freeform, POV Third Person, Polarkey is literally everything to me, Rain, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform, Sunshine - Freeform, Swearing, You Have Been Warned, duh - Freeform, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenceNothingRemains/pseuds/HenceNothingRemains
Summary: It's finally time. Elliot and Thomas are going to go farther backstage than any Backstager has before. Everything is perfect... right?





	You Are My Sunshine

_You are my sunshine_  
_My only sunshine_

"Now, tell me. Didn't you miss this, too? Just me and you, backstage, where nobody can find us?"  
"Of course, Tommy. Summer is just awful-- I'm glad it's over." Elliot smiles at Thomas. The two are nearly inseparable, save for the three months' break each year.  
"Where are we going today?" The younger boy says, smiling brightly.

_You make me happy_  
_When skies are grey_

"Hey! It's raining in this room, Monkey!" Thomas radiates happiness as he opens another door. "This place is so magical!"  
"It wouldn't be half as magical without you." Elliot returns the smile with a soft grin, blushing as Thomas takes his hand to lead him into the next room.

_You'll never know, dear_  
_How much I love you_

"Are you sure the others aren't too far behind us?"  
"It's fine, Tommy. We can go a little further ahead before--" Elliot can't finish his sentence, as something forces him to be quiet. It's the fact that Thomas is clasping his hand tight. Really tight. And something is trying to pull that hand away.

_Please don't take_  
_My sunshine_  
_Away_

"Tommy?! Tommy?! Thomas!" Words can't meet the emotion Elliot's feeling. He's stuck running through the dark hallways, screaming out one word over and over as if it was the only one he knew. After all, it was the only one that mattered.

_Please don't take_

"Please... no, no, no... Tommy, Tommy, please! Polaroid..? Say something, please!" Tears come fast. 

_My sunshine_

"Oh, god... Tommy..."

_Away..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my second fic in the fandom! I'm really happy with the way this turned out, and I hope you are, too. Don't worry, my fix-it fic is in production right now, so dear future readers, I hope you'll enjoy it! Maybe it'll make you a little less sad...


End file.
